Shadowed By Mistakes
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Years after their death, Susan remembers Reed and Johnny. However, her flashback ends when a sixteen year old boy, Reed von Doom, says,'Mom, are you listening'...plz review! Dedicated to angeldeathdealer


**Hey everyone! This is gonna be a VictorSueReed story. I wrote this story last November. That is why my writing stinks in this. I hope you guys still like it! Please review when done reading! **

Shadowed by Mistakes 

It has been days since we fought with them in battle. It has been months since we've heard their laughs. It has been years since Reed and Johnny were on our team. That day…I don't want to remember it, but it just replays over in my head.

_Today was supposed to be the day when my husband and my baby brother were supposed to leave the Earth. Today, they were supposed to die. Both of them had cases of brain cancer, which was ironic for Reed to have. It wasn't supposed to end this way! I would understand if they died in battle as heroes, but not like this!_

_Wiping the tears from my face, I walked into the room where my brother was sleeping with his girlfriend, Frankie, holding his hands. My husband, on the other hand, was writing in what looked like a journal, which I thought was way out of character for him. I faintly smiled, then went to sit by Reed. He looked awful; he had no hair. He was just skin and bones, even though he stretches like elastic. His eyes, usually jubilant and cheerful, were dull and lost their bright hazel color. _

"_Hey," I said as calmly as I could without cracking my voice. He snapped out of it and looked at me with his once beautiful eyes._

"_Hey Sue," he exclaimed as he leant forward to peck a kiss on my cheek, then hug me. His hugs seemed to not have their tight feelings any more. They seemed to die along with him._

"_How're you doing, Reed?" I asked him just as a caring wife should do. _

"_Fine, just fine. I mean how can you feel fantastic when you are about to die, Susie?" My heart ached at the tone of his sad, melancholy voice. Who was I kidding? Of course he wasn't well physically or emotionally. He could die any minute now!_

"_I'm sorry Reed. I just didn't think about your state. It's not very easy to accept the fact that you could…" I was stopped when his finger was on my lips. Looking through my azure eyes, I saw his eyes brim with tears. It was too much for me to handle! Nothing should have made my Reed cry, ever!_

"_It will be alright Sue. I have something for you," Reed said as he handed me his journal he was writing in earlier. He put his hand on mine, making a small smile gentlely. Just as I opened the journal to the first page, I heard a silent "Good-bye" before I felt his hands go cold. I looked up and saw Reed with his eyes closed, head drawn back, and a gentle smile on his face. No! This couldn't be happening!_

"_REED!" Just as soon as I finished screaming, I heard "Johnny! No, wake up!" I looked over at where Frankie was. His lifeless corpse was on the bed beside her. _

_I couldn't believe it! "It really is true. My baby brother and husband had just left me orphaned, with a child that I am expecting!" _

"_Yes and no." I looked at the pale girl across the room from me as she began to walk up to me. She put a hand on my shoulder, giving me an emotionless gaze before continuing, "It's true, but it's just an unfortunate accident that has happened in our lives. We just have to move on. People come and people go. But, that's only in my situation. They are your only family, other than Ben, Alicia, and me. But, there was nothing we could have done, Susan." She exited the room without any further words._

_I looked back at Reed and Johnny's lifeless corpses and back at the exit. Maybe she was right. People come and people go. There was nothing we could have done. I left the room forgetting everything, including the journal. _

Ever since then I couldn't do anything but forget Reed and Johnny. It was too late to do anything. If only I had told him sooner. If only…

"Mom!" I turned right around and saw a sixteen-year-old sapphire-eyed, blond haired boy looking very agitated at me.

"Um…yeah?"

"What's on your mind? You've been zoned out for the past ten minutes. You were just explaining this science question. When I was finishing it, you just zoned out."

I looked sceptically at my daughter. Sighing, I said, "Sorry, honey. I was just thinking of something I thought I forgot a long time ago. If you have another question, just…uh…phone Brad or ask Val, and they should be able to help you." I left her room in such a rush; my soon nearly fell out of her chair. I then walked into my bedroom where I saw a blond haired and blue eyed man lying on the bed with a book in his hands.

"Hey, hun, can I talk to you for a second?"

Victor von Doom put down his book and sat up, a puzzling expression disrupting his face. "What's wrong?"

"I just remembered something that I thought I forgot a long time ago."

"Excuse me?"

"I remembered Reed and Johnny, and as of this moment, Frankie, Alicia, and Ben." My husband had that surprised face still on. I had promised him that I would forget them ever since he forced me to marry him.

"_Are you sure that I am doing the right thing?" I asked as I sat across the table from Victor in a restaurant. _

"_What do you mean?" he asked. Even if he asked that question, I knew that he knew what I was talking about._

"_Dating. Am I doing the right thing of dating and forgetting Reed and Johnny and Ben?" _

"_Of course you are Susan. They would have wanted you to move on, and be happy. To be honest I have never been so happy ever since I started to re-date you." _

"_Well, if you put it that way." I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my spaghetti. "I guess it's ok."_

_Victor looked down at me, "I have a question." I raised my eyebrow and motioned him to continue. He went down on his knee so he could hold a velvet box with a diamond ring in it. "Will you marry me?" _

_I was actually…surprised. I had never thought of Victor of rushing things so much. I had been forced to date him just a week before, just two days after the death of Reed and Johnny. I had been forced to leave Ben and Alicia and Frankie. Now, he wants me to marry him? "No."_

_Expectedly, he was shocked. "Excuse me? I asked you a question and I demand the right answer!" _

_In response, I replied, "No, you don't. You forced me to leave my only family and identity. And now you want me to," I looked at my wedding ring, "marry you when I'm already married and expecting?" _

_Shocked by my outburst, Victor grabbed my wrist and tore my ring off and put his engagement ring on. "There is nothing you can do. If you take this, I __**will**__ kill your child!"_

_Widening my eyes, I looked at the ring on the table. Reed put that on me. I didn't want to give in, but if Vic was going to kill my and Reed's child, I had no chance. "O…K…I accept. Just please don't kill my child."_

_Victor's expression changed to a smile. When he was beaming evil at me, I secretly shoved my wedding ring into my pocket. _

"_But you have to promise me one thing that you will forget your family as of now, and think of me as your only family." _

_I was astonished at what he said and wanted me to do. How could I forget Reed and John? If it made him happy and not abusive, "Yes, I will forget Reed and love you always."_

"Why now? How did you manage to remember them after sixteen years?" Victor asked as he stood up and walked up to me.

"I don't know. I was helping Reed with some science and I remembered them." Victor sighed as he put his hand onto his head.

"This was the reason why I told you not to call our son after Reed."

"I just named him Reed because he was Reed's son!" I glared at him as if shooting daggers at him when I said that.

"Exactly," Victor started as he stood up and walked towards me, "If only you kept your promise, none of this would have happened. If only…"

"Excuse me; I need to go to the attic." Victor halted me half way through.

"I will not let you go."

I glared at him, mad at him for making such accusations at me, "Make me, Victor."

He, in turn, slapped me on my cheek and stood there bemused. I looked at my husband in shock. How could he do that to me after I did everything for him? Exiting the room in such a manner, I left my husband very happy of his accomplishments. What else could I have done? Nothing; what I done was right. Rummaging through old boxes in the attic, I was looking for what I kept of Reed and Johnny's property and valuable precious things. It was to make sure I could never entirely forget them. I finally found the thing I was looking for! Moving to a more comfortable position, I observed the front cover of the book. It was plain with "SCIENCE JOURNAL" written in text on it. This was Reed's journal of which I never read but just had to read right now.

Opening to the last page where he had written last, I went to read what it said.

_Dear Susan, November 26, 2007_

_Sue, I just want to begin this letter by saying thank you for all you have done. But of all people I have met, there is one person who I will always remember. That is meeting you. You have made my underside roll, butterflies occupy in my stomach. Sue, I love you. I love you so much, it hurts, no matter how cliché that sounds. I have fallen for you. I don't know what you did, but you succeeded. Usually I never take interest in girls, but when it came to you, it all changed. Today is my last day on Earth. I wanted to tell you to reassure you before I go. I won't worry if you move on and marry someone else and have children. However, just promise me, Susan, don't ever forget me. _

_P.S. I know about our child. Please tell him or her about me._

_Sincerely your husband,_

_Reed Richards_

Tears fell down my face from my eyes steadily. "Reed, I have failed to keep your promise. Please forgive me. I couldn't keep your promise!" I rummaged through the boxes more and found my first wedding ring. I put my current wedding ring on my right ring finger and put Reed's wedding ring on my left ring finger. I wanted to remain Reed's wife forever. I rocked myself to sleep as I repeated those words. Nothing else could have made me feel better. However, I swear I heard a sweet, caring voice, "I'm sorry, Susie, I could never forgive you." And ultimately, those were the last words I supposedly heard.

_**The next morning Reed von Doom and his sister, Valeria found Susan von Doom on their mansion's attic floor lifeless with a faint smile and Reed's journal secured in her arms. She had died of a heart attack and had finally fulfilled her promise. She went to stay with her true love and husband never to be forgotten. **_

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me how I can improve!**

**Until next time…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
